The Hoenn Journey
by Taro MD
Summary: 3 Years after the events that shaked the Pokemon World... the great trainer Harudo Kashimata begins a new journey in the region of Hoenn.What adventures await for him there in the region... who knows?
1. Prologue

_**The Hoenn Journey**_

by

**Taro M.D**

_Prologue _

(Taro) A new era has arrived and for me it's been overdue since I have made the original R/S/E based story and I have touched this briefly in my one-shot story about him winning the Hoenn League after so much strife but I never had the chance to tell the story behind the one-shot.

But of course now is the time to do this and at the same time I'll be releasing my series based on the Gamecube games which are Colosseum and XD, would I be able to keep up the story at the same time and hopefully I'll provide you with the answer.

So let's begin the story.

-----------------------------------------------

The world of Pokemon was fresh and wondrous... everything was going well for Pokemon Trainers and for the Pokemon they were in a golden age as the bond between man and creature was strengthened to the point where nothing can break it apart not even demonic influence could dent it.

For one person he was on a ferry that was heading for the Hoenn continent surrounded by people who want to visit the continent or perhaps take part in the league over there as it was one of the top leagues of the world.

Wearing his signature loud t-shirt which was lightning bolts all over with black tracksuit bottoms followed by his white sneakers that were slowly coming apart, he stood out as a sore thumb but this was good cause he didn't want trainers finding him and he didn't have any of his pokemon with him either.

**_Why did I agree to come in the first place?_** He thought as he rested himself on the deck with a sparkling orange soft drink with ice in it as he sipped on the drink enjoying the ice cold sweet taste whilst the sun was shining down.

**_I think I agreed to this once I saw Ash with the pokemon that he caught from the region I'm going towards._** He thought as he remembered how he was convinced into going to the Hoenn region.

FLASHBACK

Harudo Kashimata was one day resting after he completed another defence of his Kanto title but he felt like something was missing... nothing was really worth it if he felt like he didn't have the urge to fight now and again especially for the two titles that made his reputation sealed.

The future world champion of Pokemon thought that his days were doomed to defending his title and keeping his reputation as a master thinker and tactician of Pokemon Training in stake unless there was a new league to compete in alongside new pokemon to get.

He was about to get up and move onto another part of Professor Oak's residence when he heard the sounds of training and was curious to see what was going on and was surprised when he saw Ash and Pikachu and then that was then... he saw them training.

His gaze fell upon the large green lizard that currently had large green glowing blades from it's arms as it glared at the obstacle in it's way... which was at the moment was a very large training log.

"Sceptile use your Leaf Blade!" Sceptile jumped into the air before diving down as fast as it can and slashed the log clearly into half but Harudo was amazed by the speed of the obvious Grass type.

"Wow..." Ash turned in surprised to see Harudo as he came up to him and Sceptile, he then turned back to one of his now strongest pokemon that he raised by himself.

"Hey Harudo... how's it going?"

"I'm alright Ash but that's not the important thing at the moment... can I ask but what exactly is this pokemon?" Harudo asked as it gazed into the eyes of the large lizard that had a piece of grass that in it's mouth as part of habit but the glaze from it's bright yellow eyes eyed the stranger in caution.

"This is one of the pokemon that I caught from the Hoenn region... meet Sceptile." Sceptile then looked at Harudo and then it nodded its head meaning it trusts him.

"Nice to meet you Sceptile... so is he a fully evolved pokemon?"

"Of course he's in fact a Grass type and is a starting pokemon as well." Harudo was shocked that this pokemon was in fact a fully evolved starting pokemon.

"So where would I actually get one of these pokemon?" Ash then looked at him with a look before he then told him this.

"You would have to go to the Hoenn region... why would you ask that?"

"It's simple Ash... I'm getting tired of winning battles, defending titles and beating all sorts of pokemon to be honest I feel like I need to start afresh and regain the skills that I had before and sides I don't want to get rusty." Harudo said as Ash looked at him before he then suddenly realised what Harudo was on about.

"You know Harudo this reminds me of after I came into the quarter finals of the Johto League... I needed something new and fresh so when Professor Oak told me about the Hoenn League I caught the next ferry with Pikachu here and left my pokemon behind so they could rest with Professor Oak."

Ash said this as Harudo thought about what the Pallet Town resident gave him and then suddenly just like a thunderclap, the idea struck his head.

"Ash... does the Hoenn region have a league?" Ash then looked at him strangely and nodded.

"Of course Harudo... all regions have a league, why did you ask?"

"Because the reason why I've been lacking talent is because the thing that was missing was me taking part in a league and doing things my own way."

Ash then thought about what Harudo was saying and he nod his head.

"I completely agree with you Harudo... as much as I would help you, however since me and Misty got married a few months ago... I wouldn't be able to go anyway and since Brock and Suzie are raising their kid so personally you going to Hoenn alone is a good idea."

"Thanks for the advice Ash... I'll do that but I need a better chance so is it possible to leave

all my pokemon here as well, they need to relax from the constant battles plus I want to start afresh." Ash nodded his head as well as Pikachu.

"Professor Oak will be honoured to have your pokemon resting here... I'll ask him to give Professor Birch a head up if you do decide to go to Hoenn."

"Don't worry about that Ash, it's a done deal."

END FLASHBACK

**_Sometimes the thought of ringing Ash's neck sounded so tempting before I got on this ferry... but Misty would kill me if I did anything to her husband_**. He thought as he stared across to the ocean to which he spotted a few Remoraid jump the water and waved to the trainer because after all he was a hero to all pokemon of the Kanto and Johto region.

"I'm glad the pokemon still remember the events of three years ago." He said to himself as the events of three years ago bonded man and pokemon together to face the deimos/demon threat which almost destroyed their world and although man forgot the events, pokemon have great memories and ever since they hailed Harudo Kashimata as their saviour.

"Will all passengers be ready to disembark soon; we have arrived at Littleroot Town." The booming voice of the captain said as Harudo realised that they were close to the destination that would finally start off his new adventure.

"It's time to start things all over again." Harudo said as he went back to his cabin to get the

bag that he brought along before he left Pallet Town... which was full of pokemon medicine, poke balls also he brought along his replicator and mini computer so he wouldn't be in a state.

The ferry then finally made its last approach towards Littleroot Town as Harudo finally arrived in the Hoenn region although he had no idea that things would be very different than what he had planned in the first place.

-----------------------------------------------

(Taro) So there's the groundwork for the Hoenn Journey, I know what you must be thinking... why put this up when you have the Traveller's Journey to work on and I'll say this... this is extending the Pokemon world by the events of the Traveller's Journey.

Of course just like George Lucas did with Star Wars... I'll be filling the gaps so it will make sense to the world after Harudo's involvement and for the Orre story which will happen even further down the timeline.

Tell me what you think of the idea as a whole; I'll be issuing the next chapter soon so I would like to have some feedback as well.


	2. Arrival at Littleroot

_**The Hoenn Journey**_

by

**Taro M.D**

_**Chapter 1 - Arrival at Littleroot**_

(Taro) I'm going to do this story at my own pace because I don't want to be pressured just like the Traveller's Journey to do a chapter... no I will do this my own way.

Before we continue if Harudo gets his hands on all three starters then please don't go into a bitch-fit, you won't do yourself anything and you'll be declared a fool and on the internet no-one wants to be a fool.

So enjoy what I have to offer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor all the characters and places that belong there, that does belong to Nintendo and Game Freak. However, the main character and any of the characters that I use will belong to me so no one can nick him or use him without my permission.

-----------------------------------------------

---------------

Capture Realm

Littleroot Town

---------------

Current Pokemon on his belt

None

In Storage

None

-----------------------------------------------

The sun was indicating in the sky as it was coming up to 2 o' clock in the afternoon as the ferry arrived in Littleroot Town dropping off passengers as they disembarked whilst amongst them, Harudo walked out and took a look around.

The little town was starting to develop itself as a port town with ferries going in and out of the area and developers were adding more houses and more buildings were hosting businesses from Kanto and Johto as the days of it being a small village were far from over.

Harudo decided to walk off the port and head into the town, thankful that no-one has had the chance to come up to him and battle because he didn't have none and he wanted to be treated as a new trainer anyway so the first thing he had to do was to find Professor Elm... so he decided to head for the Pokemon Centre.

The difference of this Pokemon centre was the fact that it was seriously overflowing with trainers that are either starting out on their journey or experienced trainers ready to explore a new region full of new Pokemon.

It was this that Harudo entered the building quietly not to attract any attention as he headed for the desk to which Nurse Joy was busy but was always happy that she was doing her job... just as he arrived and put his bag down from his shoulder.

"Hello and how can I help you today?"

"Hi there Nurse Joy how are you?" She looked up and was stunned... staring in front of her was the World Champion of Training, but he had a smile on his face... then she smiled back because she remembered.

They attended the Pokemon Gym Leader Academy and although both didn't decide to become leaders... the experience made them care for their Pokemon more.

"Harudo this is a surprise... what brings you out here to Littleroot?"

"Well Joy I'm here to compete in the Hoenn Region..." Harudo looked right and left before he moved closer to the nurse.

"I've decided to start all over again but no-one knows that I'm here..." He pulled back to which she nodded completely understanding.

"I understand Harudo... so what can I do for you then?"

"I'm trying to find Professor Elm; do you know where he lives?"

"Oh of course he lives in the lab at the top of the hill... he's constantly doing his research, sometimes I worry about him but he's apparently in good condition."

"Thanks Nurse Joy... I'm going to head up there right now." Harudo then turned around and make way for a young trainer who needed his Pokemon healed he smiled to himself as he picked up his bag, swung the bag onto his shoulder before he made his way out through the doors.

---

However a few people noticed him and although they carefully watched him they had the same amount of respect as well, except for one man.

So the World Champ is in Hoenn... this is the best chance I've got in dethroning that fake. He thought as he got up and left the centre with his own plans.

---

About a half hour later of climbing the hill heading towards Professor Elm's lab and from what he could see as he finally approached the location... looking around he pretty much saw that it was located on a secluded area.

Harudo finally walked up to the laboratory as he went to the front door and knocked with a light tap with his hand and waited for a few minutes... before the door opened as a timidly young woman looked on.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Professor Elm... is he in?"

"Of course... he's busy with his research but I can help you in." Harudo nodded before she motioned him to follow as he stepped into the laboratory/home of the Professor and as he followed her, he noticed the comforts of life as well.

Finally he was taken to the back of the lab where a large area of woodland area was occupied and realised that this must be why he often wasn't in the house or so he observed but from the largest bush to his distant right came a large man who was nearly as tall as him.

He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with khakis on him but also he was wearing a white professor's coat which surprised him... also he noticed a good amount of sweat on him.

"Hey professor you have a visitor!" The woman shouted just to get his attention to which it does before he makes his way over to them as he was out of breath.

"Hello there Rose what brings you out here."

"Professor did you find anything interesting today?" The Professor did a small grin before launching into a small but infectious laugh that made Harudo slightly smile.

"If I wasn't chased all day by the Poochyena then of course..." He then noticed Harudo to which he turned to Rose.

"Who is this young man that is with you?" Harudo decided it was time for introductions.

"The name is Harudo Kashimata sir... I've come on behalf of Ash Ketchum and Professor Oak." Hearing both names made him smile and grin before he took his hand into a handshake.

"I've been expecting you Harudo; it's an honour to meet a great trainer such as yourself even though you beat my son Brendan at the World Championships." Birch said to which Harudo was a bit surprised... the white haired 15 year old was one of Harudo's tough opponents on the run to become World Champion.

"I'm a bit surprised that your his dad... anyway you probably might gather into why I am here."

"Of course Professor Oak was precise with what he said about your situation... you need a fresh new start and what better place to re-test your skills then by taking part in the Hoenn League, but of course you'll need Pokemon and I have indeed have the means for you to start your journey... now come and follow me."

Harudo smiled and nodded before Professor Birch thanked Rose before she nodded and walked back into the house before the Professor motioned for Harudo to follow him as they approached his lab and as he opened the door, Harudo clearly can see three poke balls awaiting them on a table.

"As you can see these poke balls contain three starting Pokemon to which you may choose one... but if you can't make your mind up about which one to choose, we'll come to some agreement." Harudo looked at him before he nodded and went over to the table.

This was where Harudo had a very difficult choice to make... this time he wasn't handed his starting Pokemon by the Keeper nor did he catch the other set of starters in Johto but Harudo couldn't decide which Pokemon to take with him... finally he turned to Professor Birch.

"I can't decide which one to take..." Harudo said as he turned to Birch but he was passive as he was unsure what to think off until Birch gave him a smile.

"I understand Harudo... you need all 3 starters but you can't decide which one to have is that right?" Harudo was a bit surprised by his admission so he did the only thing he could and nod.

"When my son lost to you in the World Championships it taught him a valuable lesson in teamwork and bonding close to your Pokemon and since you know about that, I like to thank you by offering all 3 starters to your disposal." Harudo looked at Birch if he was crazy, he couldn't take all 3.

"I can't do that what about the next youngster that wants to start his or her journey... I would feel guilty even if it meant taking his or her journey away like that!"

"Calm down Harudo... I'm saying that is because I've been saving these poke balls just for you, ever since I had that message from Professor Oak I knew you would need all the creatures at your will and sides I got the latest batch of starters today so I don't need these three... so go ahead Harudo take them and accept my thanks for helping Brendan."

This finally swayed Harudo's decision... it wasn't everyday that this would happen so with a nod and a smile.

"I should thank you for helping me start off my journey once again." Harudo then went to pick up his newest poke balls noticing that each of them had special markings which made it easier for him to pick them just in case he was in trouble.

"Before you go here are the standard 6 poke balls that you'll need and also this pokedex which has the details of all the Pokemon of the region including those belonging to the Kanto and Johto region, anyway I got some important research to conclude so I'll see you around Harudo."

Harudo nod his head and then left towards the house before taking the front door out and ready to start off his Hoenn Journey.

---

TO BE CONTINUED...

Pokemon - Level - Attacks

Treecko - Level 5 - Pound, Leer

Torchic - Level 5 - Scratch, Growl

Mudkip - Level 5 - Tackle, Tail Whip

-----------------------------------------------

(Taro) I'll add more detail to the next chapter and Harudo is introduced to his starters as well... more info as well to the first change in the Hoenn saga to which I'll be introducing sometime next chapter but there will be battles.

I may be building the foundations here but I will make this unique in my own way, I'll be introducing a pokedex segment for the Hoenn pokemon so no-one will get lost although I might use data from the games to fill them in.

Anyway bare with me on this one and tell me on what I'm doing so far.


	3. The Starters

_**The Hoenn Journey**_

by

Taro M.D

**Chapter 2**  
The Starters

(Taro) Why does he have three starting pokemon you might say and I have a good reason for this... every Pokemon game I always start with the three starters and it's stuck ever since.

Anyway moving on you might wonder what's with the title, well I won't go into details but Harudo will get dragged into another plot in the making and speaking of which he will start to bond with his starters concluding from the last chapter.

So enjoy what I have to offer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor all the characters and places that belong there, that does belong to Nintendo and Game Freak. However, the main character and any of the characters that I use will belong to me so no one can nick him or use him without my permission.

-----------------------------------------------

**---------------**

**Capture Realm  
****Littleroot Town**

**---------------**

Current Pokemon on his belt

Treecko  
Torchic  
Mudkip

In Storage

None

-----------------------------------------------

The next morning at the earliest hour possible which was close to the crack of dawn, Harudo Kashimata emerges from the Pokemon Centre and stretches out ready; he has his bag swung onto his left shoulder and the three poke balls attached to his belt meaning that he was ready to start the journey.

"Here we go again." Taking a step and heading towards the exit he absent mildly pulled on the leather glove that was on his right hand missing his gauntlet that he was used to having but he respected the last wishes of the ancient elders and all the objects that he had were back at the memorial buried underground.

He finally left the town with no-one suspecting that Littleroot Town was visited by the World Champion.

**---------------**

**Capture Realm  
****Route 101**

**---------------**

A couple of hours later the early morning sun began to shine which blessed the land below with light just as Harudo began to settle down and rest whilst at the same time, getting a sandwich that he bought from the previous night out ready to munch.

"All that travelling and I am very hungry... let's see what Pokemon I have with me." Harudo then checked out the belt just as picked up the first one with the leaf mark on top, just as he begun to devour the sandwich with three large bites before he checked his bag and opened up a can of cola to which he drank down.

"That feels better, Now then let's see what's in Pokeball number one" With a light throw into the air, the pokeball opened itself up with a noise revealing the Grass type starter.

A small green lizard, with three fingered hands, yellow reptilian eyes, a red chest and a large curved dark green tail looked curiously up at Harudo with a look at him and as the trainer didn't know what the Pokemon was, he then got out a Pokedex to which he was given before he left Littleroot.

"Right let's see who you are my friend." He opened up the Pokedex and scanned the pokemon with its infrared light before a resounding ping was heard and the entry was displayed in front of him complete with a picture of the subject

-------

**POKEDEX HOENN REGION**

Pokemon Name: Treecko

Classification: Wood Gecko

Type: Grass

Height: 1'8

Weight: 11.0lbs

Reading: This Pokemon is an agile climber and can easily climb trees with small hooks on the bottom of it's feet, another source indicates that if a larger Pokemon would glare at this Pokemon then it would glare back never conceding an inch of ground.

It is also noted that this Pokemon will attack it's foes with it's thick tail, that said it's tail can also

predict the weather for the next day just by sensing the humidity, finally it's personally is considered to be cool, calm and collected.

-------

"So your name's Treecko?" Harudo then looked at his Treecko to which it nodded carefully, not sure on how it would react to the trainer until Harudo realised that it would gain its trust so he got into his bag and got out a red apple.

"Here you go Treecko, you must be hungry." Treecko looked up at its trainer and then at the apple before it smiled and nodded before Harudo gave the reptile the apple to which it begun to munch on it with a happy expression on its face.

"So I know that you're on my side... let's see what else I have got." Harudo then grasped the pokeball with the fire emblem on top and tossed it into the air slightly before it opened out just as Treecko curiously watching from the side just as an even smaller form emerged and made Harudo cringed.

The creature looked like a small chick but it was coloured red all over except for its small wings and the three feathers on top of his head which were coloured orange... it had the legs of a chicken which had sharp claws, clearly it was nervous at first before it turned round and looked up at Harudo with it's cute black eyes.

"Well aren't you cute... let's see what you are little one." Harudo then scanned the chick with the Pokedex just as it curiously twisted its head to the side before the ping was heard and the entry detailing this Pokemon was shown just before he looked at the entry.

-------

**POKEDEX HOENN REGION**

Pokemon Name: Torchic

Classification: Chick

Type: Fire

Height: 1'4

Weight: 5.5lbs

Reading: This Pokemon has been known to breathe fire which can reach high temperatures of over 1800 F including fireballs that can leave opponents scorched black, also it is covered in a fluffy coat of down so when it is given a hug then it will glowing with warmth.

Information also tells that it will strike back by spitting balls of fire formed from its stomach however this Pokemon doesn't like darkness because it can't see the surrounding area otherwise it is a loyal Pokemon and always follows behind it's trainer with unsteady steps and sometimes it's personality is nervous if around new areas and creature.

-------

Harudo then looked at the Torchic which slowly walked over to him, causing Harudo to stiffen slightly but the chick didn't mind just as it jumped into Harudo's lap surprising the trainer but before his fear would cause him to back away, the Torchic nuzzled Harudo's chest which made him realise that he was feeling warm.

Aw it likes me... how can I not refuse something so cute especially if it does look like a chicken. He thought before a cry made him look down at the fire type to which it was looking up at him but its eyes were shimmering and made it hard not to resist.

"You are definitely a cute Pokemon." Torchic nodded and smiled before it nuzzled Harudo's chest which made him hug the creature to which it reacted in delight with a loud cry.

"You seem to be the type that likes to be hugged." Torchic nodded before Harudo let him go and put him back on the ground.

"You must be hungry as well little one." Harudo then reached into the backpack and gave the fire type another red apple which made it curious, it was unsure so the chick turned round to see Treecko holding half of the apple that he hadn't ate already and nodded it's head trusting the Pokemon.

Torchic then ate happily at the apple which made Harudo smile but he was now curious at what the last pokeball would contain so he got it out just as Torchic was now eating with Treecko and slowly the two were starting to become friends.

"Finally let's see what is in Pokeball number 3." He got out the one with the teardrop on top before he tossed it into the air and watching as well were the two other Pokemon before emerging from it's pokeball was another small creature.

With the same height as Torchic, this creature was on all fours and was basically blue but it had features including a fin that was on it's forehead and a lighter blue fin for it's tail, on it's face however were orange sort of gills that almost looked like barnacles but it had black eyes like Torchic.

"Ok I have no idea on who you are but give me a minute or two." The blue creature cried out its name in a happy tone just as Harudo scanned the Pokemon with the Pokedex and it whirred before the noise indicating that the scan was done and information was displayed on the screen which made Harudo read.

-------

**POKEDEX HOENN REGION**

Pokemon Name: Mudkip

Classification: Mud Fish

Type: Water

Height: 1'4

Weight: 16.8lbs

Reading: This pokemon's fin on its head acts as a highly sensitive radar, using this to sense movements of water and air this determines what is taking place around without using it's eyes. In water it uses the gills on its cheeks to breathe.

This Pokemon can also unleash its amazing power and that is crushing boulders larger than itself with its strength, it goes to sleep in night by burying itself in soil right at the water's edge and as well according to observations it's large tail fin propels it through water with powerful acceleration, it has a curious and impish personality as well.

-------

Mudkip then looked at Harudo and smiled making him smile as well, as he went to pat the Pokemon on the head avoiding the fin on its head just in case was sensitive.

"It's nice to meet you Mudkip." Mudkip was about to do something when suddenly it noticed something in the air and looked around, unsure of what it was doing but then it motioned for Harudo to follow him.

"Treecko and Torchic return!" Harudo sent the two back to their poke balls just as he got up, grabbed his stuff and ran with the Water type.

Something must be wrong if Mudkip was running this fast.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Pokemon (Sex) - Personality - Ability - Level - Attacks**

Treecko (M) - Modest - Overgrow - 5 - Pound, Leer

Torchic (M) - Jolly - Blaze - 5 - Scratch, Growl

Mudkip (M) - Impish - Torrent - 5 - Tackle, Tail Whip

-----------------------------------------------

(Taro) Here's for the moment where I stop because the next chapter will have a battle and I'll prepare it as soon as I get my other works updated.

Also I've worked on the Harudo's Pokemon list so it reflects on the region and all the stuff that was introduced in the GBA games, now all I need is the reviews and although I'm not expecting it does make my work a little easier.


End file.
